supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer (The Primordials)
Lucifer is the second creation and son of God, and the second oldest of the Archangels. He is also the former holder of the Mark of Chaos, and the original Ruler of Hell. History Lucifer was created by God after Michael, as a being of Light similar to Him. Lucifer assisted his brothers and Pagan in sealing away Chaos after he corrupted the Leviathan and The Nephesh, with Lucifer offering to bear the Mark to keep Chaos sealed. The Mark proved to be a curse however as when God made humanity, He asked the angels to bow them in respect with all but Lucifer doing so. The Mark had made him jealous of them, and caused Lucifer to eventually attempt to corrupt humanity with sin. Lucifer tricked Gadreel into letting him into the Garden of Eden and came across the man who would become Mundus, copying the Mark of Chaos onto him and torturing the man until he died. Mundus ended up becoming a White Eyed Knight of Hell, however Mundus did not exhibit the sadism and evil that Lucifer was trying to bring out, and was abandoned. Lucifer later tortured Lilith, turning her into a Demon to show how flawed they were. God, with a heavy heart, asked Michael to cast Lucifer out once he returned to Heaven as punishment for his actions. Lucifer was later approached by Amara after humanity was banished from the Garden of Eden, who tried to convince him to join her and set Chaos free. However Lucifer tricked her and altered the Mark of Chaos so that it would seal Amara before giving it to Cain, creating the Mark of Cain in the process. Lucifer was eventually sealed into the Cage by Michael once he created a second White Eyed Demon. Present Day Lucifer was freed from the cage once Lilith who was the final seal on his prison was killed, and proceeded to find a vessel in the form of a man named Nick while attempting to get Sam to say "Yes". Lucifer found out that the pagan deities were meeting to try to find a way to stop the apocalypse and appeared at the hotel and slaughtered all but Isis, Odin, Kali, and Gabriel, who was saved by Pagan from him. He eventually managed to open Death's Coffin,and freed Death's power from it to before binding him to help Lucifer with his plans. Death however, was not happy with the leash that Lucifer had him on and gave Dean his ring and telling him how to open the seal of Lucifer's Cage so that they could send the Archangel back into his prison. However, Lucifer knew of the way to open the cage and allowed the brothers to attempt their plan so he could have Sam consent to being his vessel and left after taunting Dean with his victory. Lucifer confronted Michael in Stull Cemetery for their final battle, but they were interrupted by Dean, Castiel, and Bobby who managed to seal Lucifer back in the cage with Michael being pulled in as well. While in the Cage, Lucifer tormented Sam until Pagan appeared and rose Sam from it. Late Pagan and gave him a book called Apocalypse for Dummies as a joke. However its contents were entirely unhelpful to his goals, and instead it was actually a book that held a blessing to assist Lucifer in overcoming the ancient effects of the Mark of Chaos. As he read the book Michael and Adam could see the cage actually change in appearance, becoming much more pleasant with the purifying of the Archangel. Once the book's effects were done Lucifer appeared before Michael and Adam with tears in his eyes and answered Adam's question, Lucifer falling to his knees afterwords. Powers & Abilities Lucifer, as the second archangel, holds a vast amount of power, only rivaled by Famine and only surpassed by the Primordial Beings, Amara, and Michael. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Lucifer holds a great deal of power, more than any other angel except Michael, and due to his Light and tremendous power Lucifer was able to fight and eventually seal away Chaos with the assistance of his brothers and Pagan. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Lucifer, being the second oldest angel, hold a vast amount of knowledge about creation and everything that exists in it. * Immortality: Lucifer has existed since before the physical universe, and is above age and disease. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Lucifer is extremely durable, able to survive fighting against Chaos, and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons, with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. * Supernatural Perception: Lucifer is able to perceive almost any being in existence and see through any illusion, with only the Primordial Beings being able to block his sight and make illusions that he can't see through. * Reality Manipulation: Lucifer, who taught Gabriel everything he knows, can outdo anything that Gabriel does with this power. * Super Strength: Lucifer imbues his vessel with a vast amount of physical strength, able to overpower and kill almost any being, with only the Primordial Beings, Amara and Michael being able to physically overwhelm him. * Powerful Holy White Light: Lucifer can project a blast of destructive light from his palm, able to injure or kill most beings, and deal tremendous damage to the world. * Highly Advanced Smiting: Lucifer, as an Archangel, is able to smite all monsters and demons except Mundus and Cain due to their Marks effortlessly. * Cryokinesis: Lucifer is able to generate and manipulate spiritual ice that can lower temperatures drastically across a whole city and freeze a group of Leviathan solid. * Teleportation: As the second angel, Lucifer can teleport almost anywhere in all of creation, unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings or a sufficiently powerful seal such as the Cage. * Curse Copying/Modification/Removal: Lucifer was able to copy the Mark of Chaos onto Mundus, and later removed it from himself after giving an altered version of the Mark to Cain. Equipment * Archangel Blade (Formerly): Lucifer once wielded a blade that could kill most beings, even an Archangel or a Leviathan. Vulnerabilities Even though Lucifer is one of the most powerful beings in existence, he holds some weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Lucifer. * Amara: As she is a fragment of a Primordial Being, Amara is stronger than the four archangels individually, however she is unable to defeat them when they are united. * Demiurge: A Demiurge, being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human can currently match Lucifer, and one day might be able to defeat him. * Pagan's Sword: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * Archangel Blades: These weapons are able to kill the archangels. * Archreaper Scythe: The scythe of the Archreaper can kill Lucifer. * Holy Oil: Fires made from holy oil can destroy Lucifer's Vessel. * Arrogance/Pride: Lucifer's arrogance and pride in his own abilities can cause him to make mistakes, and believe that no being can trick him, resulting in Odin escaping from his assault due to him believing that his power could not of failed in killing the deity and allowing Odin to pull off an illusion he might not of otherwise been able to otherwise. Gallery Lucifer's Book.jpg| Lucifer reading the book Pagan gave him. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Alive Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters